1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rescue of victims from open water, and more particularly to a buoyant structure that may be deployed from a rescue vessel or from shore, and which is designed for easily managed use by persons in distress.
2. Description of the Related Art
Retrieval of accident victims from open water has always presented significant difficulties. These, of course, vary with the condition of the victim, his proximity to lifesaving craft where medical attention may be rendered, the turbulence of the water, water temperature, weather conditions, and the possible presence of marine predators. In order to accommodate such shifting constraints, which frequently impose contradictory rescue requirements, designers of rescue apparatus have developed a number of different devices for use in different circumstances.
The traditional "litter," a rigid framework of braces and interlacing metal bars, has become standard equipment on rescue helicopters due to its rugged construction and load-bearing capacity. These features reduce the possibility that the rescue operation itself will inflict spinal or skeletal injury. Side frames prevent the victim from rolling off the litter, and can also accommodate straps to further secure the victim.
Unfortunately, the same metal construction that protects victims also makes the litter difficult to handle and maneuver. The traditional litter is also, of course, nonbuoyant, limiting its usefulness in marine rescues. To address at least this limitation, designers have incorporated flotation devices onto the sides of the litter frame; see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,519,376, 3,133,295 and 3,343,189. However, floating litters are still cumbersome devices, suffering from the disadvantages associated with any piece of heavy equipment. The frame construction is particularly problematic in open water, where a victim must ascend over the side bars and into the device. It is also likely that at least part of the litter cage will, under the weight of a victim, sink into the water, continuing the victim's exposure thereto.
Devices that more easily accommodate a victim's entry offer significant operational advantage in adverse weather conditions, but can be very complex in construction. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,642,061 and 4,753,620 both contemplate a net enclosure for retaining the victim and various pontoons and arches to maintain the devices in an upright orientation.
Another construction offering simplified access to victims is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,362. This device provides a series of "flexible grab means" that the victim may use to draw himself onto its surface. However, although buoyant, this design is fully solid, resulting in much of the same awkwardness associated with conventional litters. Furthermore, the '362 device does not provide reliable means for securing the victim thereon, nor is it even shaped to prevent the victim from rolling off.
Accordingly, presently available rescue devices fail to combine features that ensure easy re-entry onto a boat, handling by rescuers, convenient transportation, and ready access to and secure retention of victims in open water.